I Miss You
by nitewalker
Summary: One shot.


**_During Tekken 7_**

There he is.

Behind the glass wall.

After all this searching and worrying, there he is.

Despite the devil inside him, he sleeps like an angel, she thought.

God, she missed him, missed him so much.

She never thought that he is dead although she had seen him jumping into that abyss with that Azazel creature.

She waited him to come back but months have passed. Then she decided to search him.

At last, he was here.

Right in front of her with his moving bare chest with his breathings.

How much she miss to touch that chest, that face, that man.

Smashing sound of the ceiling got her attention.

Tekken Forces were here to take him to the HQ.

When he was rising with the helicopter, Alisa and that rebel commander Lars were running towards her.

It's too late losers, she thought.

"To the alpha leader..." that was her earpiece.

Mission was about to be completed.

"This is Bravo Lee."

What?

"We acquired Jin."

That was Lee Chaolan, that annoying man whom her sister adores.

"Initiating plan E. All personel evacuate."

What, what was plan E?

Everybody started to leave as the gates closed.

Then Alisa and Lars flied away. She was stuck.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time to say goodnight!" Lee said and push the button on his watch.

She, then, understood that she has lost.

_Later_

"It's up to me to kill Kazuya."

He has woken. Red light flashed his eyes.

They were on the roof of the building which belongs to Lee Chaolan. They're going to keep Jin in here until plans are done and he is ready.

After dinner, they all seperated in the house.

Jin walked to the window, from here he can see all city at once.

He didn't think that he was going to see this again.

Or her.

They said him that she couldn't leave building before explosion. But of course he knows that she hasn't died.

He wanted to see her but it wasn't possible right now.

He leaved the saloon and go to a room prepared for him.

He did not turn on the lights. He didn't want an artificial light. Maybe a candle would do good.

Since it was a very luxurious room, there were candles everywhere already. So he started to light them.

Then he sensed someone was in the room.

Before _that someone _started to talking he understood who was there.

"It brings some romantic aura to the room, right?" She came close where candle's light make her visible.

Left side of her face has some little scratches. Because of the explosion, he thought.

"Yeah, I guess I've got a date with death."

That was her phrase. She smiled slightly to his joke. He was looking all serious, he wasn't smiling.

She came more closer.

"I guess you've already survived that date, haven't you?"

"Yeah, right. Azazel wasn't a good date I can say."

She came more and more closer. And stopped right in front of him. There was candle near them.

"It's the age gap, I mean the creature was ancient."

He smiled this time. And touched the scratches on her face lightly. They were looking like they give so much pain. But she didn't react.

''You came for me.'' he said.

''I was looking for you everywhere.''

''What a thoughtful bodyguard.'' His hand was traveling to her neck.

''I was hired until you met Azazel, remember?''

''You see, I can't stand a minute without a bodyguard. I must hire one again.''

''Yeah, you should. And I should take back what is entrusted to me.''

''I don't care about Zaibatsu anymore. There only one thing left to do.''

''It's my duty, you don't have to think about it.'' Nina was serious.

''After I finished what I must, we won't need it. Don't trouble yourself with it.''

''Come on, let me have fun.'' She was playful. She started to touch his chest slowly.

''Well, you can have your fun. I mean there are other ways to have fun." He said it with a seductive tone.

"What would they be?" Her hands were on his back, slowly touching every muscle she could reach. Then his hands found her waist, grab her and pull her closer.

They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"I miss you." he was brave enough to say that. But she wasn't. So she close the gap between their lips.

That's was her way of saying 'I miss you.'


End file.
